The Woes of Boredom
by Charlotte Lazarus
Summary: SLASH, SBRL. Remus is bored, but one Sirius Black is too busy studying. Oneshot.


_Dearest readers, welcome! This is a fluffy nonsense of fan fiction, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. It's dedicated to my wonderful new beta SlashyKitty! Thanks for your help, Kitty! Anyway, Billie compels you all to read my beta's fics for they are so angst and cool, whilst he begs you to review. He's sad because he's back to school :( Please read, review and enjoy!  
Charlie_

_

* * *

_

"Sirius, I'm bored"

The black haired teen, who was comfortably sitting on his bed reading an enormous potions book, looked up in fear.

"Really?" he asked, staring at the blond standing next to him.

"Yes, I'm bored" he stated. Sirius looked around the bedroom, startled. He saw a couple of books above Remus' bed, along with some magazines and chocolate wrappings.

"Have you finish reading all that?" he said, pointing towards the bed. Remus nodded. Sirius sighed. A bored Remus was never_ ever _a good thing.

"Well, why don't you go and fetch some more chocolate from the kitchens?" he said, trying to find something useful for him to do. Remus stared at the door, thinking.

"Guess I could…" he said, before he walked away. Sirius sighed with relief. He continued studying with great concentration, not noticing the wandering Remus who was now standing next to him, once again.

"Sirius, I'm bored!" The black haired jumped, startled.

"God, Moony! When did you get here!" he asked, answered only by some lips pressed tightly against his. He broke the kiss, receiving a slap on the face by the teen.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm kissing you dolt, would you mind not just breaking it?" he demanded, kissing again. Sirius whined, drawing apart from him.

"Hey Moony, I'd love to entertain you, but I'm studying here" he said, pointing at his book. Remus snorted.

"Yes, I noticed. Don't you feel like snogging?" he asked, casually. Sirius laughed.

"Gods know I feel like snogging but—" Remus jumped on top of him, invading his mouth. The black haired reluctantly pushed him away.

"Moony, _please!_ Let me study!" he got off the bed, lying on James'. He grabbed his book and started reading. After a minute or two, he started worrying at the prominent silence in the room. He looked over to his bed, and what was there made his heart flinch.

Dramatically sprawled on the bed was his werewolf, his head buried on his arms. By the way his shoulders were moving, Sirius concluded he was sobbing. And that was _too_ heart breaking to ignore.

"Re, you all right there?" he said as indifferently as he could. That little golden eyed teen was a nameless trap. He would do _anything _in order to get what he wanted. And that little angel started sobbing harder. And louder.

"Rem, are you crying?" he asked, mortified. Every sob was a stab in the heart. Sighing, he stood up, walking towards the bed.

"Moony, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong" he said, shaking him lightly. Remus shook his head. Sirius soot down.

"No, Moony, come on. Look at me, dear. Look at me" he grabbed him by the chin, meeting his poofy eyes.

"Now now, what are we crying for?"

"I—" Sirius cleaned some of his tears with the back of his hand.

"You…" he mumbled. Remus took Padfoot's hand, providing it with little kisses.

"I just…" he sighed, sadly. Sirius caressed his chin, lovingly.

"I just can't believe you prefer reading _Potions_ than snogging me!" he half yelled, half laughed. Sirius growled, angry.

"Moony, you little cheater!" he walked away, taking his book and sitting in the farthest corner. Remus kept laughing, amused.

"Oh, Padfoot, don't be mad at me! I just don't understand what you're doing studying that" he stated, conventionally. There was no response. "Pads, don't you love me anymore?"

Sirius was deep into his reading again, trying to ignore the beautiful teen. He tried not to listen to whatever the other was saying, afraid to fall in one of his silly traps once again.

In the meanwhile, Remus was rambling on about how Sirius didn't love him anymore, barely thinking about what he was saying, for in that moment he was extremely busy going through his boyfriend's stuff. His schoolbag was a great mess, but he _knew _the answer as to why Sirius was studying potions was in there. And Alas! It really was in there. And…

"Oh. My. God!" he yelled "you got a T in today's Potions exam!"

Sirius looked up, terrified. Too late. Remus had already laughter tears in his eyes. Damn boy.

"You got a _Troll!_ HA!" He grabbed his stomach, laughing "Hahahahaha, this is too good to be true!"

The black haired scowled, ashamed. Why did Remus have to be bored that day? He should've gotten rid of the goddamn exam. Embarrassed, he stood up, ripping the parchment out of Moony's hand, who flinched away. Sirius' face was a poem - and not a very cheerful one.

Black's were known for their handsome faces, but their fury expressions were enough to freak anyone out. This case wasn't the exception. Sirius torn the parchment apart, proceeding to lock himself in the bathroom. The werewolf sighed.

"Padfoot" he knocked on the door "Pads, don't be upset—I'm not laughing anymore" there was silence, and the teen knocked again.

"Sirius, I _know_ you are in there…Look, I'm sorry," he said, wholeheartedly.

"Go away, I don't need you to make fun of me" Black grunted.

"I won't make fun of you. I'm sorry, really. If it means anything to you, you didn't deserve that Troll" he said, tenderly. As seeing no response was coming, he continued speaking. "You've never gotten this grade before in Potions. Slughorn only did it because he knows it was you who conjured his robes to keep being transparent. You wouldn't have _really_ expected no revenge for that, right?"

Sirius smiled to himself. That had been definitely hilarious.

"Now, will you please come out? I assure you there's nothing to feel ashamed of. And you don't have to keep studying, neither."

The doorknob turned, reveling a serious grey eyed boy, who stared blankly at the werewolf.

"Remus" he mumbled. The mentioned smiled.

"Yes, my dear?"

"You are a pain in the ass," he walked pass him, jumping to his bed. Remus gaped. _Nobody_ insulted him!

"Pardon me?" he said, loudly.

"You heard me, Lupin. You are a deep, unavoidable pain in the ass" Sirius responded, proudly.

"Well, I'm sorry 'bout that _Black, _but that's where you best like it" Remus sarcastically said, provoking a blush on the Animagi. The latter stood up quickly, standing straight.

"In case you haven't noticed, little tease, you're the one who's always _under_ me" he pointed at the teen, who looked more pissed at the moment.

"How _dare _you, Black!" a very offended werewolf shouted, "Nobody -especially not a _pillow biter_- will insult me in that way! I'll never be under you! You have got _no_ right at all to discriminate me like that!"

Sirius scowled to his insides. How could he forget Remus was very sensitive to those kind of comments? Being a werewolf had made him too receptive.

"I didn't—"

"Don't try to excuse yourself out of this! So you think I'm inferior than you, right! The mere fact of being a werewolf makes me inferior! Well Mr. Perfect, TO HELL WITH YOU!"

He then jumped to his bed and closed the hangings. Sirius smacked himself on the forehead. What a freaking mess was upsetting Remus. But he knew that little angel well enough to make him happy again.

He went to his trunk, took something out, and then walked towards Remus' bed. He pushed the hangings, revealing an angry teen curled up, frowning. He looked up, his eyes full with fury. He then looked away.

"Moony, don't look at me like that. You know I didn't mean to offend you. Now, move over" he pushed him a little, closing the hangings and lying next to him. Remus was fixedly staring at his feet, his lips strained. Sirius removed a lock of brown hair, proceeding to caress the angelical face.

"I love you, alright?" he whispered, his breath warm on Remus' ear. "And I would never either ignore you or discriminate you. And no, my love, you are not a pain n the ass"

The golden orbs stared at the grey ones with passion. Sirius smiled.

"If it means anything, I brought you some chocolate" he showed the Honeyducke's chocolate, fulfilling the werewolf's eyes with lust. The thin lips curled up.

"Padfoot, I'm bored" he whispered, taunting the other teen. He kissed him slowly, savoring his mouth. When they broke apart, Sirius' eyes had a special glint.

"Well Moony, I can think of a thousand and one ways to stop your boredom using this very chocolate…"

A bored Remus was a bad Remus. But man, there's nothing bad without some good behind.


End file.
